


We’re Back

by Bondgirl008



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Team, Post-Reveal Love Square, Time Travel, cholnath if you squint, some plikki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondgirl008/pseuds/Bondgirl008
Summary: When a couple of unexpected visitors from the future arrive in the past the Miraculous Team must help them find a way back home. But along the way the secrets of the past and future are revealed. How will the hero’s cope with these new discoveries?





	We’re Back

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first fanfic. So be sure to critique and notify me of any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“I’m sure you all are wondering why you are here.” Said Master Fu as he look upon all the teens and Kwamis.

“Um, yes Master Fu why couldn’t this have waited till tomorrow on our usual meeting day?” Asked a very curious Adrien.

Ever since Master Fu added the new hero’s to the team. They have been working together phenomenally. But, Master Fu still thought they could work better then they were. So he forced them all to reveal there indentities to each other.

When it happened there were a lot emotions going around. But, one thing lead to another and they all were very happy finding out.

Marinette and Adrien starting dating after weeks of unknowly pining for each other—which caused great distress to every around them.

Which lead to Alya and Nino going on double dates with them. But, you could see how that went based on the weekly akumas.

But, also Chloé stopped causing akumas after she become a hero.

Which surprised everyone.

But, all was good. Until now.

Chloe with her usual attitude added, “This better be important! I had to cancel my appointment with my manicurist!”

“Have patience Chloé! Master Fu always has a good reason!” screamed Pollen.

“Yes, thank you Pollen. As you may know there was a disturbance last night.”

“You mean the giant earthquake thing last night?” asked Nino.

“Correct. But, that was no earthquake you all felt last night.” All the teens looked quite confused.

“But then what could it have been?” stated a slightly nervous Marinette.

“I’m unsure. But, that is why I brought you all here today. I feel that a great danger may be arriving soon.”

“Do you have any idea what it may be Master?” asked Tikki.

“Well—

Two knocks were heard from the door.

“I guess we’re about to find out.”

Everyone held there breathe while he opened the door.

 

 

 

“Hello Master Fu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guy i’m not sure when the next chapter will be up but be sure to stay tuned!


End file.
